Aurellis
The Dominion of Aurellis is an archipelago of ten major islands and hundreds of smaller islands divided into two provinces, the Moterau Province to the north and the Contrali Province to the south. The capitol of the Dominion, New Warali, was built after the destruction of Warali in 1954 during the Aurellan Civil War. New Warali can be found on Rani Isle in the Contrali Province. The Dominion is famous for it’s many pristine nature preserves, the largest of which is the Buralu Rainforest Natural Preserve, located in the Buralu Cluster in the Moterau Province. The Buralu Preserve, along with the Domilan Rainforest Natural Preserve on Contrali Isle, make up the two largest preserves in the Dominion. These two rainforests are home to countless exotic animals and plants. Within the preserves, only the natives may hunt the animals; poaching carries a hefty fine and a possible life jail sentence. Research teams are welcome into all of the preserves in the Dominion, once the proper licenses are obtained. Once on the preserves they are closely monitored to insure compliance with all laws and the continued existence of these natural wonders. Archeological and anthropological teams are studying the recently discovered ruins in the Sali Rainforest Natural Preserve, on Sali Isle. These are believed to belong to Ancient Aurellans. So far, preliminary reports date the beginning of the civilization at about the time of the rise of Ancient Egypt, and a period of sharp decline coinciding with the fall of the Roman Empire. It is not known if the current Native Aurellans are direct descendants of these, or are the hybrids of later arrivals and the remains of the Ancient Aurellan‘s civilization. The Aurellan Civil War, fought from 1894 to 1998, is the only war in the history of the Dominion fought on Aurellan soil. Though civilian targets were minimal, it is still the bloodiest war in known history. The war began with a disagreement between the Moterau Province and the Contrali Province over the redrawing of the district lines used to figure populations and Census figures. The fighting began on May 24, 1898, when the Contrali Liberation Army declared the Republic of the Islands of Contrali independent from the Dominion and set foot on Sali Isle, in attempt to reclaim what the Contralis thought was rightfully theirs. In present-day Aurellis, Sali, Rani, Austros, Fellan, and Contrali Isles are part of the Contrali Province, while Estros, Moterau, Notal, Caran, and Botan Isles are part of the Moterau Province. Under the redraw, Estros became part of the Contrali Province and Sali part of the Moterau Province. It did not help that there was a longstanding disagreement between the two provinces about tax rates between the two provinces. Both provinces were and are still to this day very proud, which only added fuel to the fire. From 1915 to 1947 the war entered a stalemate where there were no lasting advantages. Starting in 1948 the Aurellan Army set foot on Rani Isle, then the capitol of the Republic. After four years of slow advances, the Dominion managed to reclaim the city of Warali on August 4, 1952. The Dominion thought that they would be able to hold the current line, which included parts of Sali Isle (a hotly contested island) and Contrali Isle, as well as the entire Rani Isle. While they were able to hold it for nearly two years, the CLA had other plans. On August 4, 1954 at 7:58am, the city of Warali was greeted to the site of 27 Contrali CB-100 bombers flying in formation, escorted by three squadrons of CF-34 fighter planes. The ensuing battle leveled the heart of Warali and killed at least 30% of the population. The Dominion was slowly beaten back until Contrali regained Sali, Contrali, and Rani Isle. They then moved on to claim Estros Isle, and parts of Botan Isle before another stalemate began, this one lasting from 1965 to 1990. In 1991, General Marcus Palloi managed to retake Estros and Botan Isles. It was the assault, and resulting capture, of the city of Olai on Sali Isle that marked the end of the war. The CLA’s failed assault on Olai and the death of nearly 1200 civilians when a misfire from a Contrali CT-10 tank collapsed an office building in 1996 caused both sides to rethink the case for ongoing war. Cries for peace, gaining strength since 1983, had also influenced the decision. Both sides agreed to a cease-fire, and the resulting peace talks brought about the end of the Aurellan Civil War in 1998, with Arthur Lee Williams being the first Premier to be elected to rule over a unified Aurellis since 1898. Currently in a rebuilding phase, life in the Dominion is difficult at times, but overall the quality is average. There is still some ongoing construction to get the infrastructure rebuilt and modernized. Tensions are still high after the war, with the Contrali Resistance Movement leading hit-and-run against minor military targets, as well as civilian targets. In the past year, their attacks have gotten bolder, having struck at two government office buildings. Their leader Marcal Domani believes that the Contralis should rule both provinces, and that the Dominion forced the Republic into an unfair surrender. He also believes that Arthur Williams is not fit to rule, since he is only half Aurellan. Premier Williams’ father, Gen. Douglas Williams (ret.), immigrated to Aurellis from the United States. Domani is a former general in the Contrali Liberation Army, and the CRM contains many former high ranking Contrali officials looking to reestablish the Republic of the Islands of Contrali. With the election coming up next year, Premier Williams believes that the CRM will grow even bolder in the coming months. Premier Williams does not want another war, and will do everything he can to prevent another civil war, with military action being a last resort. Arthur Lee Williams (no relation to Jonathan Williams of Startreania), the current Premier, was born in the city of Ghelan on Notal Isle on March 19, 1968, the son of Yallau Lee and Douglas Williams. Arthur was the third of three children, with two older sisters; Anna, 42 and Launai, 45. Arthur served in the Aurellan Army under the command of Gen. Palloi during the later years of the war. Arthur nor his parents never had any doubt that he would go into the military, enlisting after he graduated from the University of Notal Isle in 1990 with a degree Political Science. He was elected in 1998 on the promise of rebuilding and modernizing the Dominion. So far, he has managed to rebuild the nation to it’s "former" state. "My goal," one ad stated, "is to bring the Dominion of Aurellis, the entire Dominion, to it’s former grandeur." Premier Williams is married to Taylia Jaye Williams; they have two daughters, Danna and Laye, both 9. Premier and Mrs. Williams also have a son, Saul, 12. category:Nations